Ratchet and Clank 3 up your arsenal- the fight of all fights
by Ruby 1334
Summary: Ratchet is wondering why Clank hasn't been like himself recently. He decides to ask Clank about it. He doesn't like what he finds out though. This is mainly just a explanation of what was up with Clank with his eyes turning red and all. (according to me.)


**A few notes for this story: 1. It's only a one-shot. 2. I wrote this out before I found out about Klunk in metropolis. I was stuck on Quark's 4th mini game at the time I wrote this. 3. This is mostly just based on what I thought was up with Clank (Well, I thought it was Clank then.) 4. I have only played Ratchet and Clank 3. Hope you guys have enjoy this and please review!**

Ratchet and Clank 3 up your arsenal – The fight of all fights.

"Hmm hmm hmm hm!" Clank laughed.

Ratchets eyes swilled to his backpack. Clank had been acting quite odd lately and Ratchet was pondering on why he was being weird like this. Ratchet put Clank

off his back and gently put him on the ground. "Clank you okay buddy?" He asked him.

"Oh just fine just fine…." Clank said. "Organic."

"What did you say?!" Ratchet asked him. He could have sworn he heard his best friend say organic in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Ratchet...oh Ratchet..you still haven't worked it out yet have you." Clank said, smiling wide.

"Worked out what yet?" Ratchet asked giving Clank a confused look.

"That day you were waiting for me at the trailer..." Clank started.

"Yeay, what's up with that day?" Ratchet asked.

"When Courtney kissed me- "

"SHE WHAT!?" Ratchet interrupted, eyes wide.

"Kissed me...yes it's true, now be quiet and let me talk!" Clank snapped.

Ratchet was getting more and more worried about his best friends by the second. Courtney Gears was evil and worked for Dr Nefarious. Ratchet had put a stop to her once and for all, luckily. "Well I felt odd and felt sleepily after that." Clank said, seemly bored flexing his fingers. Ratchet was not liking the way this conversation was going...Why hadn't Clank told him about this earlier!? They didn't usually keep secrets from each other! "I woke up to be right near to Dr Nefarious." Clank continued.

"H...h...how did you escape!?" Ratchet asked.

"He proposed that I come and help him destroy all organic's but because of my programming and my many likes for organic's I thoughtfully refused the offer. (Oh also to mention, Courtney Gears was standing next to him. ) He got angry and malfunctioned (as you have already seen before) but Courtney snapped him out of it."

"So...what happened next?" Ratchet asked interested.

"Dr Nefarious said that I would definitely help him...whether I wanted to or not." Clank said now looking up at Ratchet, into his eyes. Ratchets stomach made him felt like he would puke any second. He could most likely guess what Clank was about to say next and this would make all the pieces of the puzzle come into place. But instead of stopping Clank he encouraged Clank to continue. "So...some Terranoids carried me away. I ended up in a very interesting room. There was a robot of some sorts standing above me. (I was chained, stuck to a table.) I asked him: Where am I? He Said: you are in a programming hacking room. Of course I thought for a moment then answered: there is no way possible to hack into my programming system, it is closed with melted lava." Ratchet's stomach stopped feeling bad. There was no way that what he thought was true could be true. He had made it 90% Impossible to reach Clank's programing system. He was the only one who could reach there. Clank continued: "So the robot said: we have got all the equipment we would need to open it. Even a Liquid Nitrogen gun to freeze the lava into dust." Ratchet put a hand to his mouth as he felt himslef slightly throw up in his mouth. I was right? He thought. He still wasn't certain but the bad stomach feeling was definitely back. "Of course by then I started struggling with the chains, trying to get out. But the chains were too strong and I was trapped. The robot undid the lava seal and opened up my programing. It, at that moment was set to: take orders from Ratchet...but run quick check to see if it is the most logical option. So this robot changed my programming to: orders from Dr Nefarious, stay with Ratchet and cause a lot of problems for him. Enemy: Organics. My programming changed. I was told to find you and stick with you no matter how much I HATE organics. Of course I was let free and found you in the studio." Clank finished. Ratchet wasn't finding this easy, His best friend, the robot he made was now in their side...the evil side. "Ratchet, you see that sometimes my eyes go red, that happens when I am taking commends from Dr Nefarious." Clank said pointing to his eyes. "At the moment he isn't commanding me to do anything so my eyes stay green...and he didn't command me to tell you what happened, nor did he command me to kill you..but compared to everything (and everyone) you are the biggest threat to our mission. Quark was not really a threat at all...nor was he ever a real hero...but you...now I would call you a hero Ratchet." He said.

"Me...A hero? But I never did anything heroic."

"You lead the assault on the Terranoids, killing the Terranoid queen, have saved countless numbers of lives by protecting planets, surviving the surprise attack at my trailer. You, Ratchet are the biggest threat there will ever be in a million years." Clank said. Ratchet smiled. Clank never had called him a hero before...and it was true that he had done all those things. "But where there are heros... there are also villains sad to say. Ratchet, it was so nice to know that there was someone that peoplecould count onto say the day, that being you...but since now I'm a villain, I need to terminate you." Clank said, his eyes turning red. "Hmm hm hm hm hm!"

"Clank, I don't want to kill you! I made you...we are best friends...we don't have to do this!" Ratchet persuaded.

"It seems you have no choice!" Clank said. He then called on mini-bots to start attacking Ratchet. Ratchet shook his head sadly and grabbed his omniwrench from his side pocket. "Fine...be that way then." He muttered and started attacking the mini-bots as they ran towards him. He fought and fought round about five hundred of them, only getting hit once. He stared, huffing at Clank (who had been sitting on a chair, drinking tea the whole time.) "You know Ratchet...I think I underestimate you." Clank said putting the cup of tea on the ground and jumping down from the chair. "I think instead of killing you it would be better just for you to...switch sides." Clank said eyes turning read yet again, laughing evilly.

"And what do you mean exactly by switch sides?" Ratchet asked, eyes narrowing at Clank. Clank got a bomb looking device and threw it over to Ratchet. "You know...a little metal never hurt anyone." The bomb device let out a toxic gas. Ratchet suddenly felt sleepy. "Don't...think...you...can...turn...me...into...a. ..robot...do...you?" Ratchet said trying to stay awake but he failed and fell to the ground sleeping soundly. Ratchet awoke to be trapped by chains on a metal bench. "Ah, it seems you are awake now...Ratchet." Clank said. "Where...where am I?" Ratchet asked, looking around the room.

"You are in Obani Dracoand at the moment you are underneath the robot machine, which is going to turn you into a robot." Clank answered. "You are going to be such an awesome robot, Ratchet and I assure you that Dr Nefarious will give you lots of missions to do so you don't get bored." Clank also said, setting up the machine.

"Clank, don't do this. If you let me free...I can bring you back to your old, normal self, you would stop being evil and trying to kill your best friend, you wouldn't laugh weirdly anymore...everything would be back to normal again." Ratchet pleaded.

"Sorry Ratchet, but either you end up dead or as a robot...I can't give you any other options." Clank said. After a few minutes...

"The machine is ready to go...I just have to press this red button and then you will stop pleading with me." Clank said, finger just above the button. Ratchet looked up at the gun that was near his face and gulped. "So...this is it for organic Ratchet." Ratchet said.

"Indeed it is...any last words?" Clank asked. Ratchet was upset that he had let down the galaxy of orgaincs down. Soon he would be just a robot, taking orders from yet another robot. No free will. "Yes... Clank,...I'm sorry I got you into this mess...it's all my fault...goodbye...Clank." Ratchet said looking into Clanks eyes. Clank felt a bit of pity for Ratchet, but he had his orders and was about to push down on the button when there was an explosion.

"Hey, keep your hands off that button!" A female voice shouted.

"What the...?" Ratchet said at the sudden noise. The girl ran over to Ratchet and grabbed his Spitting Hydraand shot a electrifying shot at Clank who deactivated because of it. She had a stereo in her other hand and it was playing Courtney Gears evil song. She ran back over to Ratchet and undid his chains. He got up and looked her up and down. She was a organic, but he didn't know what species she was. She was wearing a skirt and sleeveless top, she gave Ratchet his gun back. He twisted it in his hand and placed it back in one of his many pockets that kept all his weaponry. "It seems that I came just in time!" She said, smiling wide. "Ratchet, I'm a big fan of yours, keep up the adventurers!" She said winking. "Don't you just love this song!" She said dancing to it.

"What life form are you?" Ratchet asked her.

"Oh, human...my names Sarah. Look, I need to go now...sort Clank out...he laughs super weird!" she said. With that she ran away into the distance.

"Weird." Ratchet whispered. He walks over to Clank and places him onto the metal bench. Ratchet uses Liquid Nitrogengun to break the lava seal and switches Clanks programing back to normal. Clank wakes up to see Ratchet holding and admiring his omniwrench and the carving metal it's made out of. "I feel as though I have been sleeping for weeks." Clank started.

"Well you sorta have...in a way." Ratchet said. "You sorta tried to kill me...then you tried me into a robot. But it's good to have the real you back buddy." Ratchet said smiling at Clank.

"I did that...? tell me everything that happened!" Clank demanded. After that Ratchet and Clank went back to the starship phoenix to complete Quarks video games and to defeat Dr Nefarious.

The end!

**So that's it! I think I'm going to some point play some more Ratchet and Clank games!**


End file.
